All is Not as It Seems
by DigiExpert
Summary: A collection of Puella Magi Madoka Magica drabbles done by myself, whether for challenges or just to write out a scene that I felt needed to be shown. Features various characters.
1. Burden of Hope

**I hate posting drabbles as separate pieces, and would rather keep them as one large collection per series. Thus I begin my collection for Madoka. I hope to slowly build this set and it will feature a variety of characters.**

**This particular drabble was done for yuri_challenge on LiveJournal. It was part of a lightning round challenge. Lightning round pieces are to be no more than 300 words and must answer the given prompt. The prompt this time was "sacrifice". I knew that this particular idea fit perfectly.**

**Burden of Hope  
><strong>

I watched you die many times. Over and over again. I had to watch you endure the pain, unable to stop it. You always fought until the end, and every time, it was different. At first, I could do nothing. I was powerless, weak. I held you and the others back many times. I didn't understand what I had truly gotten myself into. I only knew that I couldn't stand by and watch you cry any longer.

I continued to rewind and change Time. I wanted to keep you from your fate, wanted to keep you from taking on the burden that you had so many times before. Each time, I became stronger, more determined. I shed my naiveté as each route failed and I had to start over again. How many times I met you… your smiling face always gave me hope that this might be the time I succeeded in changing destiny.

My heart breaks now, seeing you standing before me, knowing what you wish to do. Yet again I have failed to keep you from taking on this burden. Will I see you die before me once again? I don't think I can bear to see you marred by such darkness. The urge comes to me, to rewind once more, and my body begins to comply with that urge. I will try again, making as many sacrifices to relive these moments as need be. And then… I stop, holding back.

As you speak and then embrace me, I feel the warmth of your touch, and something else. Fear is all I can feel, but in your words I take solace in the bit of comfort they provide. I do not know the outcome. I can only watch as you take on the contract of a Puella Magi.


	2. All That's Left

**I did this as my second drabble. Mami has easily become my favorite character and so I've worked on writing her a bit. I really love this piece though and how it turned out. With Madoka, I am much more comfortable attempting first person. I really need to try and infuse it more into my Simoun work as well.**

A broken teacup, a touch of blood, and a Grief Seed. After all was said and done, this was all that was left of me and my fate. The life which I had led prior to that point was one I didn't desire. I had thought I did, at first. It was better than the alternative at the time.

When Kyubey had appeared to me that day, he was like an angel. I thought he was my savior. He was the light in the darkness that seemed to be coming fast. I couldn't remember much of how things got to that point. I remember the glass breaking and the thoughts in my head. _I don't want to die_. I repeated it over and over. Then Kyubey appeared and I suddenly wasn't dying anymore. I had chosen without really thinking about a wish. I didn't have time to consider my options. I didn't think to ask the consequences, and I am sure he would have only told me what he deemed necessary to know.

I didn't know what I'd gotten myself into. I made the best of it, and pushed forward in the only way I knew how. It wasn't until after I made the contract that Kyubey explained what I now was, and what my new life would entail. It was better than dying in that horrendous crash. Still… things were lonely. I was left with no one in the world, and only Kyubey kept me company. I had no friends at school, though I had many acquaintances.

I suppose that's why I acted the way I did when I crossed paths with Madoka and Sayaka. To them I was the cool Puella Magi, their upperclassman. Kyubey had selected them, and anyone could see the latent talent within Madoka. I tried to convey the dangers of the path I had chosen, but I think I got caught up in finally being around others who could share in my secret. I yearned for them to become like me so that we could be together. It wasn't because I needed more competition in gathering Grief Seeds, but that I yearned for the close friendships I had seen around me. Everyone else… seemed so happy. I wanted that too.

And yet… as that last battle raged around me, my heart felt lighter. For the first time in my life, I didn't feel as though I were fighting alone. Madoka's words warmed me to my core, and my actions in battle reflected this. Perhaps it was those actions that doomed me to my end. I had no idea I would die that day. I only knew what I wanted to happen, and the cake that would come as celebration. Before I knew it, I was staring at the row of angry teeth, frozen in my fear. This time, nothing could save me from the inevitable end.

I taught a lesson that I never meant to convey. I gave my life fighting, and in return Madoka and Sayaka were given a warning about what happened to Puella Magi when they failed in the battle against witches. I'm sure they didn't see what remained of me, but for the longest time, I watched their suffering over my passing, and knew that at least they weren't alone.


	3. Cake

**A bit of a change of pace...  
><strong>

She stirred carefully, eying the directions closely. A new recipe meant watching every minute detail of the baking process to see that everything went smoothly. She hummed softly, looking forward to seeing how this new cake would turn out. She had seen the recipe in a classmate's magazine and had neatly copied it during lunch one day. Though her classmates wondered what she wanted the recipe for, she wouldn't say. She just smiled and gave a simple excuse. If she ignored the strange looks, she might have thought they believed her.

As the cake was baking in the oven, she set to preparing her tools for decoration. Absentmindedly she petted Kyubey as she went to the living room to open the curtains. The cat-like creature was the only other sign of life in her otherwise bare apartment. Smells from the kitchen wafted throughout, and she soon found herself removing the dessert from the oven. So far, everything looked to form. She could not find fault with the overall appearance, but appearances could be deceiving, even in cakes.

It was hard to wait for the cake to cool enough to add the icing. She kept her mind at ease by completing schoolwork for the next day. After all, she wouldn't have time later in the evening, for she would be busy with a much more serious task. She carefully wrote the answers to the quadratic equations in her notebook as her foot tapped lightly against the floor. Kyubey watched her from his perch near the window, not speaking a word.

Adding the icing and other decorations was her favorite part of the cake process. For this particular cake, she had selected a white icing. She carefully spread it over the cake, making sure to cover every inch. She added looping ribbons of pink icing, a delicate flower at the crest of each loop. In the very center of the cake, she created a bouquet of roses. Looking at her handiwork, she couldn't help but beam with pride.

Kyubey padded around the kitchen as she brewed tea for her afternoon snack. With every passing minute, she became more impatient. She wanted to taste her creation and critique the recipe. Eager hands set a place at the table for her, and she soon poured the tea. Picking up a knife, she carefully cut a small sliver and slowly placed it upon a small white plate.

At last, she moved to the table and picked up her fork, gathering a bite of the treat onto her fork. She raised it to her mouth, and tasted. Kyubey jumped onto the table and sat across from her, staring. "Why do you bake so much?"

Mami paused, chewing slowly. "I enjoy cooking and baking. It's calming." She took another bite, wondering about the sweetness.

"You're a Puella Magi. You should be out fighting witches and gathering Grief Seeds. Instead you engage in silly human distractions. It's unnecessary."

The piece of cake seemed to suddenly stick in her throat, and she picked up her tea cup and sipped. The action allowed her to consider her next words carefully. "already gave up so much, Kyubey. Someday, I'll find other Puella Magi. That's my hope. For now, I'll continue to bake, knowing someday it'll be true."

Kyubey said no more, jumping off the table and returning to his previous perch. He curled up, looking outside. Mami turned and watched him before turning back to her cake. There would come a day when she wouldn't be alone and eating alone. When that day arrived, she would share more than just cake.


	4. No Choice

**I always had wanted to try and portray the reasons behind Mami doing this, based around it being that she cared more for Kyouko than she let on in that timeline.**

I died the instant the arrow shattered my Soul Gem. Moments before, I'd held the pistol, my hands shaky as I aimed at the person I cared for most. I couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger easily. Tears stung my eyes, and blurred my vision. Even though it was hard to see, I knew exactly where to aim. I shook with fear, knowing very well what it was capable of doing to a witch or familiar. Then again, I knew what a Puella Magi was capable of becoming as well. We all knew, but it was much too late.

I only wanted to prevent the others from becoming what Sayaka had. This was the truth that Kyubey had not told us because we had not asked, or perhaps even considered it as a possibility. Homura…had told us once, but we hadn't truly believed her at the time. Sayaka had fervently been against it, and in the end, Homura's words came true. Puella Magi become witches when they lose all hope and their Soul Gem darkens completely.

Kyoko had been the one no one trusted at first. She was just some girl, another Puella Magi, who wandered the streets. I happened to meet her on my way home one evening. Something about her made me talk to her, which turned into an invitation for tea and cake. I couldn't explain my reason, but it was simply something I wanted to do. She readily accepted, though I think it was more for the offer of food, rather than companionship. Still, she at least made small talk while we ate. When she left that first night, I didn't think I'd ever see her again.

It surprised me when she continually met me after school. On the days that I walked home with Madoka, Sayaka, and Homura, she stayed hidden. It took some time before she warmed up to those three. After we'd parted ways, Kyoko would soon reveal herself, and we'd head to my apartment for tea and cake. It became routine quickly. The one night I made dango instead of cake. Kyoko and I talked long into the night, until she eventually fell asleep at the table, her arms creating a pillow for her head. I covered her with a blanket then, noting how serene she looked at that moment.

These were the memories that had plagued my mind as I had taken my aim. No one had noticed as I loosed my ribbon from around my neck. They were all too upset over destroying Sayaka. I had sent the ribbon toward Homura, binding her arms together so that she could not stop time. Without another thought, I had pulled the trigger, and watched Kyoko's eyes dull. The twinkling of the shattered Soul Gem echoed, and she was gone. In my despair, I spoke my reason. We had no choice. We needed to die in order to save ourselves from the alternative. And just like that, my Soul Gem was shattered.


	5. No Reason

**This was a 300 word drabble done for the prompt "excuse" on the yuri_challenge community on LiveJournal. **

It was rare to hear a knock on her door. If anyone _did_ knock, it was because it was some salesman, or the landlord come to collect rent. Never was it someone familiar. _Why would it be?_ she often wondered each time. However, much to her surprise, the opening of the door yielded not salesman or landlord, but a spunky red-headed girl with a large white bag in tow.

"Kyouko! Why—what—" Mami was too flustered to form a proper sentence, let alone string together more than a word at a time.

"Dinner!" Kyouko grinned. I thought you might be hungry, so I grabbed something to eat."

"You paid for this?" Mami eyed her warily.

Kyouko crossed her arms. "What do you take me for?" She paused. "Wait, don't answer that." She moved further into the almost empty apartment, setting the bag down on the table without care for gentleness.

It wasn't long before Mami sat with Kyouko, cups of tea and the bag between them. Kyouko passed out the food without ceremony- burgers and fries. Mami didn't fail to notice that Kyouko had double of each for herself. She glanced down at her meal, hesitating. She'd never had fast food before.

Carefully, she peeled away the wrap and picked up the burger. It smelled fine, but it looked as though it were full of grease. She took a bite, and made a face.

"Don't like, eh?" Kyouko grinned. "I'll eat it for you." She reached across the table.

"No, it's…fine. I've just never had something like this before." She took another bite, if only to prove to Kyouko she would eat it. "Besides, you bought it for me."

"True," answered Kyouko, mouth half full of food. "But only 'cause I just wanted a reason to come see you."


	6. Coupon

**An old drabble I had lying around. Not sure what prompted this one. It's been awhile XD And yes, a lot of my drabbles are Mami/Kyouko.**

She relaxed in the quite warm water, ignoring the consistent poking in her side. Her eyes were closed, and everything was quite peaceful. Except for the poking. "Stop that," scolded Mami.

"Why're you mad at me?" asked Kyouko.

Mami only sighed. The subject wasn't going to die easily. She wasn't someone that was to be treated that way. She recalled her shame after realizing what Kyouko had done. "You know why," she stated simply.

"Not the coupon thing again. Sheesh. I said I was taking you to the bath house to relax. I didn't sneak us in like the first time. What do you want from me?"

"I'm not a cheap date."

"You're not a rule breaker either," added Kyouko. "Just some good girl who does what the rules say."

Mami didn't answer. She merely turned herself away from Kyouko and closed her eyes once more. At least no one else was around to witness their squabble. Rule breaker indeed! There was no need to sneak into the bath house. And the way Kyouko had talked, she'd somehow gathered the money to take Mami and treat her well. Of course, there'd been no mention of a coupon then.

Hands snaked around her middle, and she felt a blush creep across her face as they caressed her stomach. She jumped in surprise when the caressing touched a sensitive spot on her stomach. "Kyouko!"

"You say my name a lot tonight. Bet that's tiring."

Mami sighed. She was used to Kyouko's moods, but not when they had something to do with her. She tried to pull Kyouko's hands from her stomach.

"Don't do that," whispered Kyouko. "I like your stomach. The way it sticks out some—" Mami immediately pushed her away, none too happy.

"Ugh! I give up!" Kyouko threw her hands in the air and turned away, resting her arms against the sides. She rested her head on them, the urge to have some kind of food to munch on becoming stronger.

Mami turned and looked at the sulking Kyouko. She was a little sensitive when it came to her body image, but she knew that Kyouko hadn't meant any harm. She was just a bit too blunt at times. Her body glided through the water until she rested beside Kyouko. She copied Kyouko's pose, and peeked over at her.

"I know what you're thinking," she stated.

"No," replied Kyouko, turning her head the other way.

"You're unhappy, and when you're unhappy you want something to eat." It was something Mami had learned early on. Kyouko often had a lot she kept inside, and she often would reach for food during these times. It was because of this that the two of them had first become friends.

"Do not!" responded Kyouko, a little too quickly. She mentally scolded herself, knowing Mami would see right through her.

Mami smiled softly. "Come on. I happen to know we're near one of your favorite bakeries." She watched as Kyouko feigned disinterest.

"You just want me to say how I talk the owner into giving me free pastries," retorted Kyoko, flicking at the drops of water on her arm.

"No, I want to take you on a date. Are you going to turn down free food?" The answer was obvious.

Kyouko had never been one to turn down free food. She turned and looked at Mami. "What about our fight?"

"It's nothing we can't talk about over pastries and tea." She leaned over and kissed Kyouko's cheek. "Let's finish up here. After all, it was your idea to help me relax, coupon or not."


	7. Still There

I tiptoe quietly down the small hallway. It's late morning, and somehow you're still asleep. I can't understand why; there's construction going on in the neighborhood. The jackhammer is far too annoying to allow people with common sense to sleep. Of course… no I won't finish that thought. If you were awake, you'd have a comeback for it anyway.

Pausing in the doorway, I see that you've taken up most of the space in our bed. You're not too fond of sharing your space sometimes. Too many times I've found myself on the edge of the bed, or without sheets. You like to hold them possessively to your chest. You're mostly hidden under the crumpled blankets, but your left leg hangs precariously over the edge of the bed. I can't tell, but I'm pretty sure you're drooling again. You'll try to hide it when you wake up and pretend that it never happened.

Was it really so long ago that you came back? It's been nearly a year, and you're still here, with me. You don't know how many mornings I've waken with a start, thinking that you've disappeared in the night again. That's how it went before. One day you were there, and the next, you were gone. I don't like thinking about that day. I searched endlessly to find you, but found nothing. It was as though you had never existed.

Quickly, I change my line of thought. I don't feel like reminiscing about those days. I head back for the living room, moving as quietly as I can. I straighten things up, keeping my mind occupied with menial tasks. In the background, the jackhammers pound away. For the briefest moment, I consider the advantages of using Tiro Finale on them. Just the briefest moment though.

Time passes and I lose track of time, but it's not long before I hear bare feet coming toward me. I turn, and find you wandering on memory, eyes half close. You rub at them, trying to clear away sleep while hiding a yawn. Your hair sticks out at odd angles as you stand there in a t-shirt and boxers. As I move toward you, I catch sight of the small bit of drool on the side of your mouth. You've not yet realized it yet, but if I brought it to your attention, you'd scrub furiously at your mouth to erase it. So I don't.

"Good morning," I say cheerfully, leaning over to kiss your cheek.

"Goumph… food…" you mumble, somehow combining a greeting with a demand for food.

You don't wait for a reply, immediately heading for the kitchen. I follow behind you, for no reason other than to make sure that you don't eat everything you can get your hands on again. I just went shopping yesterday, and had enough trouble keeping you out of the bags. I tell myself I followed you to keep an eye on your breakfast choices. In reality, I just want to watch, to make sure you're still here today, and that I'm not seeing things.


	8. The Price of Sweet

The process was all too familiar to her. With ease she poured and mixed the ingredients at just the right time, adrenaline pushing her forward. She gave the task her all, blending the ingredients together until the batter was a fluffy brown. In one hand she held the wooden spoon, reaching out for the round pan to pour the batter into.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as a finger moved into her sight and then merrily dipped into the bowl of batter. It rose, dripping bits of chocolate. Instinctively, she brought the wooden spoon down on said finger. The batter immediately splattered and fell back into the bowl as the owner of the finger pulled it away, shouting a few choice obscenities in the process.

Kyouko sucked on the injured finger, trying to ease the stinging sensation. "What was that for?" she cried.

Mami crossed her arms. "You know you aren't supposed to eat anything until the cake is ready." She glared at the offender. "You try this every time I try to make a cake."

"It was ready," retorted Kyouko, gesturing to the bowl. "And you've never hit me before!"

"Batter is not cake yet. You have to wait until the cake has been baked and decorated before you can eat it. That also means not eating the icing or stealing any edible decorations too."

The silence told Mami that the argument had been averted, or so she had hoped. She turned back to the bowl and her cake pan. Kyouko spoke behind her. "My finger hurts. You've got a mean arm there."

"Someone gives me lots of practice," replied Mami, tilting the bowl of batter over the cake pan. She scraped out every bit, knowing that Kyouko would be watching her. She knew what she wanted too, as always.

"Here yo—" she stopped short when she saw Kyouko fixated on her finger, and not the remaining bits of batter like she expected. She turned and scraped the batter that remained onto the wooden spoon. Turning, she held it up to Kyouko. "I'm sorry," she said.

Kyouko looked up, and a smile crept onto her face when she saw the spoon. She reached out and took it, licking off the batter. "S'ok," she managed to say around the spoon. Once it was cleaned of every last drop, she held it back out to Mami. That's when she noticed it.

Without a word, she leaned close to Mami's cheek. She placed her lips against the warm skin, licking off the bit of batter that was there. She was surprised when Mami turned her face slightly, kissing her back. It wasn't long before she pulled away.

"What was that?" asked Kyouko, confused.

"I happen to like sweet things too," answered Mami before turning and placing the cake pan into the oven. She didn't need to look to know that Kyouko's face was as red as her Puella Magi outfit. Sweet things had a price, after all.


	9. Lesson

One learns many lessons when they have the ability to restart timelines. Perhaps one of the quickest to learn is kindness gets you killed. Living as a Puella Magi, your life is shortened anyway. You live or die by the Soul Gem. Let it become too dull and you'll grow into a witch. Let it get broken and you'll die. Let it be taken away from you, and you die. You've only got one soul, after all. Survival is what will pull you through. There is no room for kindness, especially when that kindness involves persuading others to take on the terrible fate of a Puella Magi.

Mami was always very motherly, and kind. Even I fell under her influence when I first met her. It was hard not to. She wasn't the kind of girl that was cut out to be a Puella Magi. She was meant to be the girl that everyone adored, who had friends over often for tea and cake. She loved baking treats, and not even I can deny how tasty they were. She made you want to be like her, even if that meant putting your life on the line to do so. The dangers were made clear, but you were certain that if you were with Mami, you would be fine in the end, somehow.

I met her in the first timeline. Corkscrew curls and a soft smile. I had been walking home from school, and I wasn't quite paying attention. I didn't notice the scenery around me change until it was too late. I thought I would die. I was weak and pathetic. I had gotten myself caught up in a Witch's barrier without realizing it. Then Mami and Madoka appeared, and they saved my life, defeating the Witch. I would have easily died if they hadn't come to my rescue. I was in awe of the two of them, and I'm sure it showed on my face. They took me to Mami's apartment after the battle, and we all had cake and tea.

By the end of the first timeline, Mami was dead, killed before Madoka was. Mami had put herself in the line of fire, saving Madoka from bearing the blow of Walpurgis Night. The shot shattered her Soul Gem, her body immediately becoming a lifeless husk. She fell to the ground, school uniform ripped and torn. Tiny cuts and bruises were visible all over her body. I cried, and Madoka vowed to fight, to protect everyone. Ultimately, she died too.

The truth of being a Puella Magi was starting to take form in my mind then, but I didn't hesitate to take the contract when Kyubey offered it. I didn't want Madoka dead. Her life couldn't end that way. It was too soon, she was too young… and she was the closest friend I had in my life. Before her, and before the hospital, no one wanted to be around me. I was too shy and timid. Easily ignored and forgotten. I was more likely to be pushed aside than. I didn't have anything that would lure anyone's attention. I was alone, an orphan child who happened to have heart troubles. Could anyone blame me for wanting Madoka to live?

The second timeline was my chance to prove to myself that I was stronger, and more capable. This time, I would protect Madoka, instead of her protecting me. What a clumsy fool I was. I struggled to control my powers. Time manipulation should have been a very powerful weapon against a Witch, but I made it seem useless. I couldn't take advantage of it very well, though at the time I thought my efforts were wonderful. I thought I was protecting Madoka. I thought I was making a difference in how the timeline played out.

All the while, Mami helped to guide me along. After my failed beating of a barrel, she provided me with some exercises to improve my endurance. No matter how I messed up, she was there with a kind word and some encouragement. I didn't want to give up. I knew that Madoka needed me, and so I pushed forward like a child full of energy, but with no place to go. After every battle, we all would go to her apartment, and once again she would provide tea and cake. It was one of the few normal things in a world bound to chaos.

Once again, Mami died in battle. This time, she had protected me so that I could deliver a devastating blow. It had upset me, but at the time, there were too many other things to worry about. Madoka…had not done so well. As she collapsed onto the wet ground, I saw her Soul Gem, bleak and black. There weren't any Grief Seeds to save it. I could only watch as she gasped painfully, struggling to fight the darkness. In the end, she could only give in as she became a Witch.

Third time's a charm, or so they say.


	10. Where There's Smoke

**The last of 3 uploads for tonight. You'd be surprised to see that I still have quite a few to post before I'm caught up. And yes, I'm well aware that these drabbles heavily promote Mami/Kyouko. **

She wasn't sure if she should be more worried by the high pitched beeping of the fire alarm, or of the smell of smoke wafting through the apartment. Regardless, she rushed to the kitchen, wondering exactly what she'd see when she arrived. That is, if there was anything left.

Mami froze in the doorway, staring at the scene before her. Black smoke was rolling from a large pot and Kyouko was hefting a big pot of water toward the stove. She was exasperated and cursing up a storm, which could still be heard over the fire alarm's beeping. Panic could be read on her face as she moved closer to the stove.

Without another thought, Mami dashed into the kitchen, grabbed some pot holders, and quickly took the smoking pot from one burner and placed it on another that wasn't in use. She switched off the stove and peered into the pot, trying to see just what Kyouko had been attempting to make. She could barely make out the large clump of pasta, but it was there. Sauce covered most of it, bubbling and burbling still. She then found a step stool and moved to the far wall, climbing on it so she could stop the fire alarm's cacophonous racket. She turned to face Kyouko. "What were you doing?" she asked as she climbed down.

Kyouko crossed her arms. "Cooking."

"Cooking does not turn out like this. Cooking makes edible food. This is… I'm not sure." She was sterner than she meant to be, mostly because of the thoughts of everything that could have gone wrong had she not fixed the problem.

"Mine does, apparently. Who knew?" Kyouko's words were laced with sarcasm as she turned away, stung by the remarks.

"Why didn't you ask me to cook?" Mami placed an arm on Kyouko's shoulder, which Kyouko shrugged off.

"I wanted to try cooking on my own! I was hungry and I thought I'd try making dinner for once. You always do it without any problem and it looked so easy. I thought I could do it too." Then, softer, she added, "And I wanted to cook for you."

Mami couldn't resist smiling. Kyouko had tried to do something sweet, and was embarrassed that she had failed in the attempt. She spoke more gently. "Kyouko, cooking takes practice. It might look easy when I do it, but I've done it a lot."

Slowly Kyouko turned around. "How was I supposed to know? I just wanted to…" she trailed off.

"Let me help you. You were trying to make spaghetti, I'm guessing?" When Kyouko nodded, she continued. "I'll show you how to make it then."

"There's no more ingredients to make any more…" mumbled Kyouko. "I used 'em all…"

Leaning over and kissing Kyouko's cheek, Mami replied, "Then we'll go shopping for the supplies." She took Kyouko's hand and tugged her away from the failed attempt.

"So…you'll show me, right? 'Cause I don't want that happening again." She gestured over her shoulder.

"No one wants that happening again." She laughed softly when Kyouko glared at her.

"And now you see why I prefer fast food," retorted Kyouko, pushing Mami away from the kitchen. The sooner they bought new supplies and cooked the meal properly, the sooner Kyouko could forget about her attempted mess. She was certain though that Mami would not forget. That would require future payback. Kyouko grinned at the thought. Some good would come from this after all…


	11. Letdown

**All I can say is...yeah I went there. If others can do it with Mami, I can do it with others.**

Another slash came down, striking her across the back. She slammed into the concrete, feeling the pebbles embed painfully into her skin. She heard the fabric tearing, and knew she was fading fast. She screamed, but her voice crackled, barely above a whisper. This had been going on far too long. Gritting her teeth, she slowly, shakily pulled herself to her feet. Bloodied fingers reached for her spear, which had fallen a few feet away.

One swift tug, and the chains whipped madly around her as she dove forward, face scrunched in grim determination. She flung them forward, listening to them clang in the air. Her vision blurred at the last moment and she closed her eyes. Her hands tugged the chains accidently, making her miss the demon by inches. Inches that would cost her dearly.

Flying, she slammed into the brick façade. Tears streamed down her face, but she did not realize it. She could even feel the pain dimming, even as she looked at her bruised, beaten body. Her outfit was coming apart easily. The otherworldly sound from the demon's mouth brought her focus back to her target, and she moved forward, stumbling along the way.

"This…has to… end…" she murmured. Her breathing was heavy, labored. One hand rested against her chest, feeling the rapid beating of her heart. She gathered her energy and studied her opponent, staying in a defensive stance, watching. Her eyes narrowed. _There._

Forward once more, she stumbled suddenly and nearly lost her balance. Pushing off the ground, she lunged forward, focusing her strength. If she could just get in a few hits, then she could end it. No demon battle had ever been this hard, especially not when it was one lousy demon. She struggled to understand why she continued to miss, continued to fall, continued to fade.

The air rushed from her lungs. Confusion addled her until she saw the fist in her gut. She suddenly made the connection. How she had missed it, she didn't know. She plunged to the ground, curling into a fetal position. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe. There was air, but she couldn't breathe. She tried pressing against her chest with one hand. Nothing.

Pressing a hand to the ground, she tried to muster the strength to pull herself to her feet. Even if she could get to her knees, she could make it. _Why__can__'__t__I__get__up?_ Anger tinged her thoughts. Her eyes searched for her spear, spying it mere feet away. Trembling fingers reached out for it, but it was just out of her grasp. She strained harder, using every last bit of energy she could gather. No matter how she tried, her fingers could not reach it.

She looked up and she saw the demon, coming for her. It moved slowly, deliberately. There was no rush. She knew what would come next. She tried to smile, one tooth protruding from the side of her mouth. She showed no fear. _So__this__is__how__it__ends.__Fuck.__What__a__letdown._


	12. By the River

**I believe that this piece was the result of me being challenged to write Homura. I fear I don't do her as well as Mami or Kyouko though, but I think it's pretty decent.**

There were times when she wished that things had not turned out quite as they did. Her footsteps were light against the pavement as she walked along the path that wound around the river. The sun was setting, and she was exhausted from the day's work. If she could ignore going to school completely, she would, but she felt as though she was compelled to.

It was turning into a nice evening, and she decided to forgo going straight home. Gingerly, she sat down along the grassy bank and pulled her knees up. There was just something about the evening that made her wistful…she thought back to that day and tried to push down the lump forming in her throat. It was too painful, but she would not cry here.

She felt something slam into her backside suddenly, and turned around to see a grinning toddler. He waved to her. "Sorry! My car was superfast."

Homura reached over and picked up the car, a bright red sports car. It had a lightning sticker on one side. She handed it over. "It's okay."

"Thanks! Vroooom!" He rushed off and she watched him go. He didn't mention anything today about his drawings. It was still hard to believe that he remembered his sister, even if it was just through dirt sketches.

She turned and looked back over the river. _Madoka__…__why__did__you__have__to__leave__like__that?__Wasn__'__t__there__a__way__you__could__have__somehow__stayed?_ Through all of her wondering, she knew the answer was no. She knew that all the wishing in the world wouldn't give her what she desired. She had wished to protect Madoka and keep her from the life of a magical girl, but she had been foolish enough then to think she could have made a difference.

"What difference does it make?" she murmured. "You're gone, and I still feel lonely."

_~I'm not gone, Homura. I'm here. I told you that before.~_

Surely her mind was playing tricks on her, and what an awful kind of trick it was. Or maybe she was just going crazy. That wouldn't surprise her either.

~_Homura,__I__never__left__you.~_

With those words, she felt a warm sensation against her backside and then the feeling of someone wrapping their arms around her and pulling her close. She froze and looked, but no one was there. She was still the only one on the grassy bank. Trembling, she whispered, "Madoka…is that you?"

~_I__can__'__t__stay__long.__I__just__wanted__to__see__you__up__close.__I__'__ve__missed__you.__I__wanted__to__tell__you__something.~_

Homura felt herself pulled tighter in the warm, ethereal embrace and she forced herself to remember every detail of that sensation, for she never wanted to forget it. "Hmm?"

_~I love you, Homura. Your sacrifice… made this possible.~_

The sensation began to leave her body, and Homura knew it was time. It was soon, much too soon. She wanted to keep that embrace close. "Don't go!" she cried out, even though she knew others would hear her. They weren't her concern. "Stay, Madoka. Please."

~_I__'__m__sorry,__but__I__can__'__t.~_

Silence. Nothing but silence. Homura waited a few moments, hoping that Madoka would reply again, but she didn't. She let it all sink in before standing. There was no need to continue to sit here. She had other duties to attend to. After all, she was still bound to protect, even if the person she was protecting no longer walked the land.


	13. I Wish

**For the record, I enjoyed every moment of torturing the poor girl, but I couldn't resist.**

Sirens blared in the distance, responding to the emergency call. Along the stretch of highway were spread the twisted remains of vehicles. Some had been luckier than others, escaping with a lost bumper or smashed front end. Glass littered the highway, sparkling brightly in the sunlight. The smell of burnt rubber presided over the area. No one noticed the small creature that walked along the edge of the road, observing the example of careless human folly. It stopped, tilting its small head slightly. Humans surely knew how to destroy each other in the blink of an eye.

This time was no different. It had been a domino effect. Faint cries of pain could be heard from different directions, along with the groaning of bent metal. The creature's tail swished back and forth gaily as it maneuvered between the metal masses. It was not concerned with any of them. For a moment, it paused in its journey. Could it be?...

Beady red eyes focused on the twisted metal mass that had come to rest in the middle of the road. This particular vehicle had suffered the most damage. The front end was crushed beyond recognition. The passengers in that particular section of vehicle would have been crushed to death upon the impact. They were not of any concern. Instead, the creature trotted to the back door, carefully maneuvering around the pieces of broken glass. Hopping upon the broken window frame, it peered inside, finding its target.

A young girl lay on the floor, stuck between the seats. Her breathing was heavy and labored. She wouldn't last much longer, regardless of how quickly the medics arrived. Like many of the others, this one was far too gone for the likes of human science. The creature watched as she turned her head and opened her eyes. She locked her gaze upon it. This must be what humans called being desperate. How precious life became to them when it was nearly extinguished. It was only at the end that they would wish for a second chance or spout a list of regrets. This human was no different. Her fingers reached out with all the effort she could manage to muster, arm shaking.

"Help me… I want… to…live…" The words were labored and she winced at the effort of speaking, a pained expression on her face. "I wish… for… a chance….life…" The energy it took to speak overwhelmed her and she passed out from the expenditure. Her beaten body shook as she continued to breathe heavily, unable to get enough oxygen.

Ah, now that the creature could help with. It was not the typical way of doing things, but it would work nonetheless. Explanations would be taken care of later. It knew her time left was short. A faint amber glow grew over her heart. It expanded, leaving her body. As the light faded, a Soul Gem appeared in front of her before disappearing and reappearing as a ring on her finger.

"As you wish, Mami Tomoe."


	14. Nightmare

She jolted awake suddenly, finding herself lost within darkness. She found herself tangled within the sheets, uncertain of what had caused her to awaken. Her confusion lasted only a moment before it came back to her. She couldn't bear the aching that tore through her body. It wasn't often that the nightmare haunted her dreams, but when it did, she was unprepared for the emotional onslaught that followed. She cried softly, hands fumbling on the bed sheets. She tried to untangle herself, but couldn't make her fingers work properly. Instead, she began to feel about, searching.

Fingers grazed a bare arm of the other occupant of the bed, which promptly jerked away. The body began to roll over and away from her, but seemed to change its mind at the last moment. Undaunted, she tried moving closer, seeking the comfort of the other. She gently laid her head against the other's chest, wanting comfort, but afraid to wake her. Instead, she listened closely to the soft snoring the other emitted, comforted in a strange way. She wasn't alone. The steady beating of the other's heart beat softly against her ear.

An image from the nightmare took over her train of thought, and she hid her face, wanting it to disappear. She couldn't handle reliving that day again and again. She didn't want to see the wreckage or her dying self. She didn't want to attend that funeral again. She tried to will the other girl to awaken, but it was no use. Once she was out, she usually slept like a rock, even sleeping through the morning alarm clock every morning without fail.

Pulling herself closer, she lay against the sleeping girl, drawing comfort from her warmth. The girl mumbled something in her sleep, smacking her lips. It had to be another food dream. She smiled softly at the dreamer. If only her own dreams could be so pleasant. She closed her eyes, trying to push beyond the nightmare and return to sleep. She'd be all right. She wasn't alone.

Sirens broke the comforting silence and she winced. They were gone as quickly as they'd come. She couldn't help but wonder what had called them out so late in the night. An accident? Would another make the choice between life or death? Her heart didn't want someone else to lose those closest to them. When you lost someone precious, you never forgot the effects of their love. And when you found someone precious… you never wanted to lose them.

A hand fell over her side and fingers curved into her back. The touch was light, barely pressing against her backside, but every now and then fingers tightened their grip. More garbled mumblings tumbled from her mouth for a moment before she began snoring once more. Though the sleeping girl didn't know it, her presence was one thing to bring comfort. No words needed to be exchanged between them in the darkness. They simply were, and that was all that mattered.


	15. Tiro Finale

As the barrier disappeared around us, I was beyond frozen with fear and shock. I had seen it. We all had seen it. One of our own, one who fought and suffered beside us, was dead. Though we had tried to prevent her untimely death, there was no return. Once a Puella Magi became a witch, she was destined to die. No. The instant she made a contract with an Incubator, she had chosen her fate. Misled. We all had been, and now we saw the consequences of rushing without knowing the fine print.

I could not… I could not let her suffer that fate. My heart ached at the thought of her turning into a monster. Worse yet, having to fight against her, when we'd so often fought side by side. Even though we'd recently fought, and though she wasn't talking to me at the moment, I could not let her die that way. My fingers trembled as I loosened the ribbon around my neck. Murder. Savior. Murder. Life. Death. Which would I become?

Ribbons wrapped around Homura, bonding her to her surroundings. If she interfered, then I wasn't sure that I'd have the courage to attempt it again. Perhaps they'd kill me first, knowing what I had set out to do. I pulled the pistol from behind my back, and took aim with shaky hands. I wasn't sure if my aim would be sharp, but I would try. I focused on her Soul Gem, my sight blinded by tears.

"_..Your tendency of shouting out names for your special attack seems like you're not taking it seriously at all!"_

Oh how those words had bothered her, and as I remembered them, my stomach clenched. Those words gave me the confidence I needed in times when anyone else might cower in fear. Just those few words pushed me forward, and gave me the courage to finish what I had begun. However, they were of no help now. As much as they threatened to cross my lips, I could not let them. I bit my lip.

_Tiro… Finale_.

My finger pulled the trigger and then everything seemed to move in slow motion. I watched as the bullet twirled along a deadly path, seeking its target. My aim, regardless of my frame of mind, had been true. The glass of the Soul Gem shattered on contact. Shards of all sizes flew from the epicenter, but it was the look on her face that caused me to break down. Tears streamed down my face. She was dead. We all were, sooner or later.

_I'm sorry, Kyouko._

I felt no confidence, only fear. Where my words had saved me before, my actions doomed me. My heart sank into my stomach as my brain processed what had just happened. I felt the words tumbling from my mouth as I explained my actions to the others. They were empty, and I was numb. I could only hope that Kyouko would forgive me when we met again.


End file.
